


tasteful yet campy

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [26]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop, Ugly Sweaters, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: Patrick orders ugly sweaters for him and David.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	tasteful yet campy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31-day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

“Oh great, our ugly sweaters are here,” Patrick exclaimed, opening up a box that had just arrived that morning.

“Excuse me, our _whats_?” David asks, coming over next to Patrick. Patrick opens up the box and takes out the black sweater. David takes out the other sweater, a blue one, and holds it up. Both read the same thing **All I want for Christmas is you** with an arrow pointing in opposite directions. David realizes they’re pointing towards each other and he groans. 

“Seriously, Patrick?” David says, rubbing his thumb along the shoulder of the sweater. At least it’s of a decent quality, soft to the touch. David knows, even as he’s making a fuss about it, he’s going to wear the damned thing.

1\. The smile it brought to Patrick’s face when he saw the box  
2\. The crinkles around his eyes as he opened the box and saw what was inside  
3\. The pleading pout he has, holding the sweater up

“It’s our first Ugly Sweater party and I didn’t want them to be absolutely hideous, so I picked something a little tasteful while still being campy. I’d like to think I know you a little bit, fiancé of mine,” Patrick says with a wink.

David looks up at the ceiling as if it would have answers for him. Patrick does know him well, especially how much he likes hearing the word fiancé fall from his mouth.

“Fine,” David concedes, helpless to almost any request of Patrick’s. “If you insist on being an over the top romantic, I guess I shall humor you. Especially since I’ve already pledged to do this for the rest of our lives. I knew what I was getting into.”

If possible, Patrick’s eyes seem to light up brighter as he leans in for a kiss.

“You did, you totally did. And I’m ever so thankful.” 

David kisses him back, a ringed hand leaving the sweater to cup the back of Patrick’s neck, so reminiscent of their first kiss.

“As am I, Patrick. As am I. Even if I do have to wear this thing. And while the sentiment of the sweater is true, I do hope I got another thing for Christmas?” David says, feeling one side of his lips lift up in a half smile. He’s half teasing now, more than happy to just have Patrick– a far cry from his old life, but he’s also kind of serious. David likes his presents.

Patrick rolls his eyes at him, which is rude but usual, leaning back and folding up the sweaters to put back in the box.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 26: Ugly Sweaters


End file.
